


【明治夫妇】二時間だけのバカンス 两小时的假期

by Jager0813



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager0813/pseuds/Jager0813
Summary: 强推：二時間だけのバカンス     这首歌真的太大木户了！文里面有用歌词的地方
Relationships: Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Ookubo Toshimichi, Ookubo Toshimichi/Katsura Kogorou|Kido Takayoshi, 大久保利通/木户孝允
Collections: 明治父母的绝美爱情





	【明治夫妇】二時間だけのバカンス 两小时的假期

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你也喜欢明治夫妇，请一定联系我们ಥ_ಥ

我坐在办公桌前，木户在对面为我最近所做的一些决定抱怨不停。可能是身体还发着低烧的缘故，抑或是因为太过生气血液一下冲上头部，他多日来苍白的脸上难得见到一抹红晕。

“我们去海边吧。”我点燃一支烟，满意地看他因为我突如其来的话惊慌失措的样子。

“诶？”

“我们去海边吧。”我又重复了一遍，熄灭了没抽几口的烟站起身来。木户还是睁大眼睛一脸疑惑地看着我。

“就去两个小时。”我边说边拉着他的胳膊往办公室外走。

“光路上用的时间就不止两个小时了好吗……剩下没完成的工作该怎么办。”

我们并排站在一起，望着被快要落下的太阳光照射的金灿灿的平静的海面。木户抱怨的声音好像都被海风吹散了。

我感觉轻松了不少，语气也轻柔了许多：“真是抱歉，任性地要求你陪着我。”

“……”

“因为真的是太忙了，想着也该痛快大胆地休息一下了吧。”

“……先说好喽，下次再这样的话，我绝对不要为因此而误掉的工作加班哦。”

这次轮到我疑惑了。

木户好像丝毫没有注意到我的眼神，直视着前方继续说：“所以，下次什么时候休息呢？”

本以为的说教没有如期而至，更让我惊喜的是他对我任性行为的默许。

“下次……干脆选个良辰吉日带你私奔吧。”我不由得放松了嘴角，随便开了个玩笑。

木户慢慢转过头来看着我，我无法从他的眼睛里看出他真实的想法。突然，他俊秀的脸上绽放出了笑容。那是我一辈子也忘不了的笑容。

“与其选择良辰吉日，不如现在就带我走吧。”他说。

我不知道该如何作答，于是，我在落日的余晖下亲吻他。

End


End file.
